


Be Careful Of The Curse That Falls On Your Young Lovers

by cosmicfox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfox/pseuds/cosmicfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he was in dangerous waters but the flashbacks of Jaebum pounding into him, the sensation of it, drove him forward. Yet with all his pushing, Yugyeom didn’t see the wall fall down until it had landed on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful Of The Curse That Falls On Your Young Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first time posting on here :) The title is taken from Howl by Florence + The Machine.
> 
> Honestly this is very dirty and I'm only half sorry for that.
> 
> EDIT: I didn't read over this before I posted it but now I've just come round to it. So it has been rewritten in some parts.

 

 

The first time it happened Yugyeom had been consumed by it, by him. It was a whirlwind experience and he didn’t have time to think about anything else, just the heat, the chaste kisses, the jerking thrusts that made him see stars. It was everything and it had left his mind reeling. Jaebum was so dominating, so rough, nothing like the person he had known the older to be, and yet, if anything, that made the whole experience more pleasurable, more exciting.

The repercussions of their actions were immediately obvious afterwards. The awkward silence began as soon as they’d both come down from their highs and it stretched on well past re-clothing. Yugyeom couldn’t really think straight, not after getting his brains fucked out, but the fact that Jaebum wouldn’t even look at him, well that was an action that spoke louder than words.

The days after were like living in no man’s land. Yugyeom was completely unsure of himself, unsure of what to do. He now had time to think about it and he had no idea where it left them. Jaebum didn’t help as he had taken to avoiding any and all situations in which the two of them were alone together or even within close proximity.

That hurt Yugyeom a little bit, especially because the other band members seemed to notice it too and even asked him what he had done to make JB act this way. Of course Yugyeom didn’t tell them what had happened, he knew to keep that a secret, but he made the point that it wasn’t what he had done but rather something their leader had done. The youngest wasn’t about to let the others think badly of him, though he didn’t know if they believed him over Jaebum’s cold actions.

Then, a week later, after dance practice, Yugyeom was pulled to the back of the pack by Jaebum and was crowded against the closed door the rest had just exited from. Clawing hands pushing his head to the side, pressing his cheek flat against the wood, as lips sucked and teeth grazed his neck.

Jaebum’s spare hand didn’t waste time in running down Yugyeom’s torso, hooking into the younger’s sweatpants and yanking at his dick until it was hard. Then the hand was pulled away, pressing into his hole and Yugyeom had to stifle the cry as Jaebum pushed inside to the knuckle.

Then suddenly he was turned around, his pants pushed to his ankles, and Jaebum was pounding into him. So hard and fast, hitting just the right spot, that Yugyeom could only manage out a string of _oh god, it feels so good, please, oh_.

They both came, with the younger crying out the elder’s names so loud it echoed in the room, and Jaebum followed immediately after, the clenching pushing him over the edge. It was a powerful orgasm, one that made Yugyeom’s thighs shake and his legs give way. They sank to the floor together, with Jaebum clutching the younger’s shirt, panting loud breaths that fanned over the back of Yugyeom’s neck.

Like before, Yugyeom couldn’t think coherently and for a moment as Jaebum caught his breath, he thought he should say something. But then Jaebum was thrusting into him, angrily, once, twice, before pulling out and tucking himself away. Yugyeom managed to move out of the way just in time so that the door didn’t hit him as the older left, slipping through it.

The days afterwards weren’t as awkward this time. Things were beginning to go back to normal between them, with Jaebum continuing his role as leader, but they were both faking it because of the unknowingness of the other; Yugyeom thought that because it happened more than once, that it was a choice and not a mistake, and Jaebum was just happy to get whatever it was out of his system.

Despite it happening twice, irrevocably changing their relationship and the elder not treating him right afterwards, Yugyeom wanted it to happen again. Because yes okay, Jaebum fucked him so hard that it hurt to walk afterwards, but there was something about that burning that made his stomach twinge in a good way, and yes okay, it wasn’t right that they didn’t talk about it or that he didn't try to explain himself, but to be fair Yugyeom never made an effort to speak about it either.

Before their first time together, Yugyeom hadn’t even dreamed about what it would be to have the older boy inside of him because 1) he was a hyung, 2) he didn’t think that Jaebum liked boys. But then the older boy had come to his hotel room one night, all grouchy and demanding and had left him a ruined panting mess. Then the second time happened and Yugyeom knew that it wasn’t just a fluke, because he was pretty sure Jaebum had planned both of those occasions.

 

Then suddenly a whole month had passed and nothing new had happened. The air between them had gone from awkward, to semi-normal, then back to awkward, with the latter phase dripping with sexual tension. Because Yugyeom was a sexual creature now, thanks to Jaebum. He had hunger but the older had put a stop to it, to hooking up anymore, even though it was something they both clearly wanted.

“Because it’s not good for the group.” Of course the leader would say that, crushing Yugyeom’s hopes with it. No matter how much he argued, begged even, Jaebum flat out _refused_ him. He wasn’t even willing to talk about it, give the younger some type of closure. So Yugyeom did exactly what he knew would drive the older boy crazy; he rebelled.

At first it was just a comment here or there, poking fun at Jaebum or lightly criticizing the group’s direction, then it was non-directly disobeying commands, coming up with excuses as to why he wasn’t doing as his hyung asked. But of course Got7’s smart, controlled leader, so much different to the way he had been during trainee days, didn’t lash out or even punish Yugyeom for this. He barely batted an eyelid.

So the younger boy became frustrated. Not getting the response that he thought he would, and growing more frustrated every day, he spat out his dummy and threw the toys from his pram.

Instead of being slyly sarcastic, he began to make his comments during interviews and at fan events, began going out of his way to distract the other members so that they forgot their chores. He began dancing around the topic of how JB used to treat him _so_ well, and each time he would look to Jaebum for a response, daring him to come back with something, anything, but the older would just set him with a stare, one that grew darker and darker as time went on.

It was a slow build up, the other members could see it too, treading lightly around their leader. But if anything this just made Yugyeom more boisterous, more daring with his words, and the look Jaebum would give him made the coil in his stomach unwind just a little, just enough that his toes would curl and that the butterflies in his stomach would stir. He knew he was in dangerous waters but the flashbacks of Jaebum pounding into him, the sensation of it, drove him forward. Yet with all his pushing, Yugyeom didn’t see the wall fall down until it had landed on top of him.

 

Like all the times before, it happened when Yugyeom least expected it. Jaebum jumped him, one hand locked in his hair, the other gripping his shirt, as he came out of his room one evening. His back was forced into the wall, arm coming up to press along the younger’s throat. Yugyeom gasped, spluttering, wide eyes locked onto ones that were completely black, pupils blown out, chin jutting forward. He wanted to say something, do something but he was afraid, and slightly aroused, and he knew that no matter what he did now, Jaebum was going to punish him for all his wrong doings, all the younger could do now was comply.

So Yugyeom didn’t struggle when Jaebum yanked him back from the wall, keeping one hand locked in his hair, pulling the strands painfully, whilst the other twisted his arm behind his back. Nor did he say anything when he was pushed forward down the hallway towards Jaebum’s room, the fluttering in his stomach turning into a ravenous swarm. And he definitely didn’t let a sound slip from his mouth as Jaebum kicked open his door and slammed Yugyeom’s front against it to close it.

Yugyeom couldn’t do anything, physically he had been restrained, his brain was torn between the pain in his arms and Jaebum’s movements behind him, all he could do was try and slow down his breathing from the puffs they were coming out in. He needed to be more composed.

Then suddenly all he could concentrate on was the jingling of Jaebum’s belt as the older undid it and heard the swift airy sound of the belt being pulled from its place and the leather hitting the hard wooden floor.

“Is this what you want?” Jaebum hissed into his ear, teeth nipping at his earlobe, hot breath making Yugyeom flush. The older boy’s voice distracted his from the belt being tied around his wrists and he only realised what had happened when the tie was given a firm tug. He jerked against it, pushing back slightly, feeling its tightness, trying to wiggle his wrists a little but then Jaebum pressed his body flatly against the wooden door and his lips were back by his ear.

“Do you want this?” Yugyeom didn’t need to ask what he meant _this_ was, feeling the hard erection press into his ass cheeks, his own throbbing painfully against the hard wood of the door. He couldn’t manage a response, Jaebum’s mouth was sucking at his neck, biting down and, unlike all those times before, marking him with what would surely become bruises later.

So he was asked again, this time teeth pressing harder, forcing Yugyeom, eyes clenched shut, to try and jerk away but the hold Jaebum had on him was solid.

“Y-yes, please, oh god yes,” he tried to sound put together, as though everything Jaebum had done to him so far hadn’t already worked him up so much, but his voice came out all breathy and hoarse. So much so that he didn’t need anyone to tell him how pathetic he sounded.

He felt Jaebum smirk against his neck, one hand coming up to push through his hair, taking in a handful, forcing Yugyeom’s head back onto his shoulder, giving him better access to the younger’s neck, and the other hand slid over Yugyeom’s pant, flattening his palm and running it up and down the boy's length.

“Tell me what you want,” Yugyeom felt his breath hitch, a strangled moan tearing from his lips as Jaebum’s closed his hand around his dick, jerking him off over his sweats. He wanted to come, the need swirled around his abdomen, and _oh god_ it had been so long since someone had touched him. He jerked against the hand, trying to work a faster pace but the hand from his hair disappeared and came to grip his waist.

“I said _tell_ me,” Jaebum growled and Yugyeom shivered in response, the hand on his crotch clutching tighter and stars began to dance behind his eyelids.

“P-please… Please, hyung, l-let me come,” the hand began rubbing faster and Jaebum began to grind against his behind, creating more friction for his throbbing dick. Yugyeom let out a hitched breath, his mouth hanging open, sounds pouring out that were letting Jaebum know just how good it felt.

His breathing quickened as he felt his orgasm build up, the pressure between his hips getting lower until he was almost on the edge. Jaebum’s hand felt so good, the way his fingers pressed just right, oh. He was _so_ close.

“No.” The hand disappeared, and Yugyeom whined loudly, hips thrusting forward to try find some type of friction to finish himself off but Jaebum stopped moving against him, pulled them back from the door so Yugyeom had nothing touching his tented trousers.

The younger groaned, brain trying to snap out from the euphoria it had been building up. But his brain became too preoccupied with the hands that snaked around his middle, his head falling back once more, “You think I’m going to _reward_ you for being so _disrespectful_?”

Jaebum forced Yugyeom down onto his knees, hands making quick work undoing his trousers as he pulled out his dick and, in one quick movement, forced it into Yugyeom’s mouth. The younger choked back a sob, brain still catching up, as he elder began fucking his mouth, slowly at first then building up longer, deeper strides as Yugyeom forced his mouth to open wider.

“Your mouth feels so good,” Jaebum bit out, voice low. Yugyeom looked up at him, looking up through his eyelashes at the older boy. That seemed to do something to Jaebum, his set jaw dropping open and a quiet breath falling out. His strides became softer, not as forceful, and the new pace allowed Yugyeom to train his tongue upwards to brush the underneath of his length and to hollow out his cheeks more. The hand in his hair loosened its grip, brushing it back out of his face.

Then suddenly the softness. Jaebum’s eyes became hard, mouth shutting, his hand nw gripping handfuls of brown hair and forced Yugyeom lower onto his dick, until the younger’s lips met the brushed his hip, then pulled all the way back out. Yugyeom gasped for breath, salvia and precum dripping from his mouth. Jaebum waited a second before pushing forward again and hitting the back of the younger’s throat. He did this a few times, enjoying the heat, enjoying the control he had.

 “Get on the bed.” It took a few moments for Yugyeom to respond, as Jaebum pulled out and he tried to gasp all the air the older boy had refused him. Looking up at Jaebum from his place on the floor, he glared. The older boy looked back with as much intensity, pumping his dick. Yugyeom gathered himself enough to rock himself upward, finding it hard without the use of his hands which were still tied on his back, and climbed up onto the bed, kneeling down in front of his leader.

Jaebum rounded on him, leaving rough, grazing kissing on his lips and neck. Then in one movement he was flipped. Yugyeom found himself on his front, knees tucked underneath him, face pressed into the bed sheets, as his sweats and boxers were removed and his shirt pushed down to gather around his armpits.

Jaebum’s hands roamed his body for a few moments, leaving it pimpled and burning, pressing down his nails ever so slightly to leave faint white lines which quickened Yugyeom’s already maddening heartbeat.

“Please,” Yugyeom moaned, keening into his touch, trying to get friction on his erection which was trapped between his stomach and thighs. But of course Jaebum was in control and his movements halted. The older boy raised his and hand and then, in one quick movement, slapped it down hard over his ass cheeks, causing Yugyeom to cry out in shock. Then another hit just as hard in the same place, then another, and then another. Yugyeom called out, each hit getting harder, the feel of it radiating through his already sensitive skin.

“Tell me what you want,” Jaebum said again, haltin, though slapping his hand down again when Yugyeom didn’t reply immediately. “Tell me what you want,”

“I-I want…” Yugyeom stumbled and again was hit, the tears in his eyes overflowing as he tried to come up with a response. He didn’t know what to say, last time Jaebum hadn’t done what he’d asked and he didn’t think he could make it through whatever the elder had planned and have some dignity left. Another slap hit his ass cheeks and he spluttered a reply, “Please, hyung, fuck me,”

Jaebum pulled away and Yugyeom strained his ears for movement. The sound of a lube bottle lid popping off was enough for the younger to relax a little now he knew what was coming. The taller boy used his shoulder to push off the bed and turned to Jaebum to see his now naked leader looking over him with possessed eyes.

The older boy looked at him once as he poured out the lube into his palm before, without warning, pushing Yugyeom forward onto his face so couldn’t look back anymore.

Yugyeom bounced on his knees, feeling the hovering movements above him and gasped as a finger circled his hole before pushing in. He felt the sting of pain, before it was rode out with each thrust of Jaebum’s finger. Then the second was added, the pain again being subsided by the overriding waves of pleasure. By the third finger, Yugyeom was panting and moving back against each thrust as Jaebum pushed in deeper, grazing his prostrate each time.

“Oh god, hyung!” he cried out, voice rough, feeling the waves take over, the familiar build up growing in his gut. He lets out a string of incoherent words, his skin on fire and dick twitching as Jaebum scissored his fingers, and “ _I’m so close_ ” leaves his mouth and almost as quickly Jaebum pulls away.

Yugyeom thrashed against the belt restraining him, beginning to push up off the bed, his good judgement giving way to arousal, ready to give Jaebum a piece of his mind. But the older boy’s dick is suddenly pushing in and all the forgotten screams and frustration from before are let out in a long breathy moan that tears from his lips, because Jaebum feels so good and, _oh_ it’s been so long.

Once Yugyeom is stretched out around him, Jaebum pulls his cheeks open so he can watch his dick buried deep inside the younger. It causes a tingle in his stomach hearing the whines fallout from the maknae’s mouth. He sets the pace, quick and erratic. There is no more teasing or foreplay, now it was all about chasing the release.

The deeper his thrusts, the more stars that flash in front of Yugyeom’s eyes, because he’s exhausted, body over stimulated with how much it’s already been put through. He’s ply, allowing Jaebum to painfully grip his waist and pull him back to meet his hips in the middle, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing throughout the room, and it's too much.

The pressure in between his hips grows larger than he’s ever felt and then Jaebum’s hand reaches down to wrap around his dick and begins to jerk from base to tip, and he comes hard, his vision becoming blackened, body tensing, clenching, shaking, as wave after waves hits him over and over again. The mixture of his dam bursting, Jaebum’s continued thrusts as he comes, riding out both of their orgasms, overrides every part of him and his brain shuts down, his body becoming slack.

“Yugyeom,” Jaebum cards his fingers through the younger’s hair, attempting to rouse him and Yugyeom thrashes suddenly, gasping for breath. The elder’s hands pull him up, holding him up so that his back is pressed up against Jaebum’s chest. Yugyeom is still gasping for air and his feelings of dominance are overridden by the concern he feels for the younger.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asks into his ear, hands running up and down the boy’s chest and stomach. Yugyeom lets out a laugh between breaths and drops his head back at the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

“I just need a second.” he replies and Jaebum nods, taking time to undo the younger’s wrists, throwing the belt onto the floor. He massages the reddened skin underneath and receives humming sounds of approval.

Once Yugyeom’s breathes even out a little, Jaebum moves them both into a comfortable position on his bed. With the younger curled into his side, head on his chest. They spend the next few minutes in blissful silence, still coming down from the high.

“You fucked my brains out, hyung,” Yugyeom says eventually and Jaebum smiles, brushing his fingertips against the others shoulder.

The silence was comfortable, both too exhausted to say or do anything else. Nothing had been resolved, not formally, but the cuddling, the talking, even though it was just a few words, was so much more than they had done before. As Jaebum pulled him closer, mumbling something incoherent, Yugyeom felt content.

 

 

 


End file.
